Blood Stringed Days
by ThistleL
Summary: YYHIY. Yusuke is going through a rough custody battle but fortunately his family, including his half sister Kagome Higurashi, are there through it all.
1. DysFUNctional, it Runs in the Family

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own anything that may be recognizable besides the plot.

**Title:** Blood Stringed Days

**Summary:** YYHIY. Yusuke is going through a roughcustody battle but fortunately his family, including his half sister Kagome, are there through it all.

**Prologue:**

**_My family puts the "fun" back in dysFUNctional.  
_**

Yusuke gripped the sides of the plain wooden table tightly. There on the table were the papers, the summoning papers. All his life, well since he died really; he fought to protect his loved ones. Now his bitch of an ex-wife, Keiko, was trying to take his sons away from him.

How could she...how could she even think of taking them away? If she wanted to play, he would play her game his way. Koenma owed him that much at least.

Rubbing, his eyes he grabbed his jacket that had once been his school uniform, but was now a jade green haori his sister had made for him. That girl was fabulous with a needle and some cloth. She had some how sewn leather like cloth inside but the haori was just light as rice paper. It had been a congratulation present for when he got married at the naive age of sixteen.

Grabbing, his keys on the way out, he locked the two-bedroom apartment. Pulling out hiscommunicator he contacted Botan.

"Yo, Botan. I need a portal to the toddler's office." Yusuke said in such a grim tone that it immediately set Botan's nerves on edge.

Slowly, Botan nodded. "I'll make the portal."

With a show of lights and then some, Yusuke was in the hustle bustle of the office. Without so much as a goodbye or any type of acknowledgment, Yusuke head towards Koenma's office. He pushed past the ogres, imps and other such scaley and horned demons.

Most likely without realizing it Yusuke barged into Koenma's office without his usually greeting. And that was the last Botan saw of them for the door slammed shut with a solid thump.

"Koenma...I need a favor." Yusuke rasped out.

Yusuke had Koenma's immediate attention. Usually the troublemaker demanded what he wanted then walked into his office three weeks later telling why he needed it. It was a system that Koenma had gotten used to, so when Yusuke came into his office without insulting him then _ask _for something...it was enough to make his head swim.

"Yes? What is it?" Koenma asked tardily. This Yusuke, was obviously tinkering slowly over the edge.

"Keiko...she's fighting me for Ryu and Kanaye. We're supposed to go to ningen court! If I told them I worked and I just can't tell them as what they'll give her full custody and I won't ever be able to see them again!" Yusuke choked, his eyes wide as if it had finally sunken in.

"What!" Koenma yelped lightly.

"She's decided she can't take the demon...stuff anymore. She's leaving me. Pft, good riddance. But she can't take the boys." Yusuke said forcefully.

Koenma looked at the picture frames that now littered his desk. One picture frame held the original Rekai Tentai, the second with all of them(Keiko, Yukina, etc) - the picture had been taken right after the Dark Tournament.

Then the third held the image of two boys, at least a year's age difference between the two. They both had black hair but that was where the similarities ended. Ryu had violet-red eyes and wisps of white hair could be seen, like stripes framing his face. The other boy who was obviously the youngest had either his father's eyes or his mother's eyes for the baby's eyes were to muddled brown to try and guess at.

The other photo had captured the scene between Kuwabara teaching his four year old son how to play baseball. Hiei had finally allowed Kuwabara to touch his sister but it had not been an easy feat. Yukina still did not know Hiei was her brother but by Kuwabara's wishes he was made godfather, and he protected the runts with a ferocity it scared Koenma sometimes.

Kurama and Hiei were in the last picture only because it was so hilarious that Koenma had to keep it. It was a picture of the two at Yusuke's wedding.

"I can do something, but it will cost you." Koenma said gently.

"What? Anything!" Yusuke gasped, his eyes mysteriously bright.

"We can take her to the court of Makai. However that would mean you will have to agree to the terms of not slandering Keiko in court. Technically she's still your mate and the youkai won't stand for it." Koenma said apologetically.

"That's GREAT!" Yusuke shouted, willing to take any offer.

As Yusuke left Koenma made a silent promise to do everything in his willpower to keep Ryu and Kanaye in their father's possession. Not only their safety depend but also the world's.

* * *

Keiko walked towards the lawyer's office. In bold black print the name Zoutoshi Momoko stood out on the door. Yukina and Botan had both unknowingly referred her months ago. When leaving Yusuke had just seemed like a dream. Truth was Keiko had met someone else...someone normal. Her and her boys would be happier far, far away from Japan. Her new lover was going to take her to London. Where they would get married and have normal children.

Finally, she pushed away the feeling of impending doom, she walked in.

* * *

"She's doing what?" Kuwabara demand in a out of character way.

"She wants to take away Ryu and Kanaye away." Yusuke repeated.

"We won't let her! Will we guys?" Kuwabara said protectively.

Yusuke looked hopefully at Kurama who was smiling in his calm way. Kurama tilted his head in silent agreement. Yusuke turned to stare at Hiei who was giving him the 'what do you think moron?' look over his precious nephew's shoulder.

Every since Kuwabara had been clued in (painful story) Hiei had spent nearly every moment with the his nieces and nephews, bringing Kurama around quite often as well. Did I mention Kurama was Ryu's godfather while Kuwabara was Kanaye's? Aw, well.

Yusuke smiled at his "family" they had been there when he first got dragged into this mess up until now. Slowly Yusuke started to remember his wedding day:

Yusuke, punk of Tokyo and slayer of demons was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting. And God said let their be impatience and let he be named Yusuke Urameshi. It was his wedding day and he was already praying it would be it over. He was only sixteen. Now he was going to only be a husband and expectant father. Wonderful.

Not only that but his family was fighting with the Yukimura family. Fish, wine glasses, chairs and flowers were being flung everywhere. It seemed the Kami was total against this union.

"BE GONE FOUL DEMONS!" Grandpa Higurashi shouted as he pasted an (ofuda) on Keiko's mother's forehead.

"Jiisan! Don't do THAT!" Yusuke's half sister, Kagome screamed as she tried to wrestle out of one of Keiko's friend's headlock.

"HIEI! BACK OFF THE ICE CREAM NOW! I REPEAT BACK OFF THE ICE CREAM NOW! NO! DON'T DO THAT HIEI!"

Kuwabara and Botan were trying to get Hiei to come down (he was on chandelier shouting things to people with a video camera). Kurama and Hiei, it seemed had started a bet. Hiei won. Hiei had won a butt load of ice cream. Kurama still refused to say what they had been betting about.

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Keiko's grandmother tried to strangle Keiko's grandfather. Hiei was exercising his Jagan eye...by shouting out people's most carefully guard secrets. Yusuke made a mental note to never, ever get the demon drunk off ice cream or alcohol for that matter.

"You know what, Koenma? Botan is so madly in love with you she-" Here Botan threw a pastry at Hiei. "Bitch! What was that for?"

"YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL TAKE YOU OUT! MOST WANTED DEMON OR NOT!" Botan screamed her eyes blazing.

Yusuke looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed that announcement. Nope no one had. That was good. Spectacular even.

Yusuke for a moment felt a pang of regret for his sister, Kagome. Her fiancee's brother was allowing them to use his hotel for the wedding and well...they were trashing it. That regret quickly washed away however when he saw the owner, Sesshomaru, sipping wine and watching everyone with amused eyes.

'Well, at least someone is enjoying himself.' Yusuke thought grouchily.

Yusuke winced as he was brought back to the present. Yeah, the wedding and the reception didn't get any better until Kurama broke out some very powerful wine...and ice cream.

Looking around himself it was kind of hard to believe that these people were the very same who had attend the wedding from Hell. Hiei was so stoic person now, well then again he wasn't under the influence. Kuwabara was well, Kuwabara, who sometimes spouted wisdom. And Kurama...well for some reason Yusuke hadn't really seen Kurama a lot that day.

"Thanks guys." Yusuke said quietly before standing up. "Anyone up to coming with me to see my sis?" Yusuke asked grinning.

"Hn."

"That would be pleasant." Kurama said nodding, also standing up.

Kuwabara grinned wildly, as did the four year old Akio. "What are we waitin' for?" Kuwabara shouted as Akio started wiggling.

"Damnit. He's inheriting his father's thinking habits." Hiei cursed as he let go of Akio and stood up.

"You never know. He can always turn out like his mother." Kurama said laughing slightly.

"I'm hoping." Hiei replied dryly as they three of them followed the two Kuwabaras to the Shrine.

The group eventually made it to the Shrine and up all the steps to be greeted by the site of both Kuwabaras on their backs breathing hard. Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kurama knocked.

"Come on in you guys!" Kagome's cheery voice welcomed them.

"Whoa. Gettin' big there Kags. Do you really think it's a good idea to be eatin' any more cookies?" Yusuke asked his very pregnant sister as he entered the kitchen.

"YusUKE! Shut the Hell up." She said with emphasis on the last part of his name. "Don't you know better than to make fun of a pregnant woman?" She asked scowling.

Yusuke was right his sister was pregnant with her first baby. If the baby inherited a fraction of his parents good looks, the kid was going to have girls or boys eating out of the palm of his/her hand. Grunting, softly she bent to take the cookies out of the oven when Hiei stopped her. Rolling his eyes at the insane woman Hiei grabbed the hot pan straight from the oven and put the tray on the cutting board.

"Thank you Hiei." Kagome said smiling at Hiei before scowling at Yusuke again.

Yusuke shrugged. "I thought you gave up sweets during pregnancy. Something about making you throw up..." Yusuke half asked half stated.

"They're not for me. I felt something bad was going to happen so I made cookies. Here have one." Kagome instructed picking up a cookie in a napkin and handing it to him. "Get some milk out."

Yusuke did as instructed as Akio came bouncing in to stand by his uncle and Kuwabara came crawling in. "Too many steps." Kuwabara gasped. "Can't breath."

"She made cookies." Kurama said barely looking at Kuwabara.

"All better." Kuwabara said jumping to his feet excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him but handed him a towel full of cookies. "Share with Akio. " Kagome said sternly.

"So what kind of bad news having you five come to tell me?" Kagome asked including Akio.

"Kewkw ehs trw tw twke thw bwws." Kuwabara mumbled while chewing his cookie.

With a look of disgusting on her face she turned to the other three. Yusuke sensing Kagome's look popped three cookies in his mouth at the same time (he immediately started jumping around). Hiei shrugged saying quite clearly 'look at the fox, not me'. Finally she let her gaze rest on Kurama who smiled grimily.

"Keiko is trying to take Ryu and Kanaye away from Yusuke. Something about him being dangerous." Kurama explained catching his teammates eyes and giving them a pointed look. He refused to scowl...it was a Yoko thing.

"Ah." Kagome it seemed hadn't really been paying attention. Then it sank in. "WHAT?"

Ten minutes later and they were still trying to tell her not go find Keiko to teach her a "lesson". However Yusuke and Kuwabara, hell even Hiei weren't really helping. So it was really Kurama against Kagome.

"You are going to-oof- have a child. Do you - ow! You bit me! Think this is a wise idea?" Kurama gasped after being elbowed and bitten.

"Kags, don't make me call Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." Yusuke finally threatened as he watched Kurama get his ass handed to him by a pregnant woman about two feet shorter.

"FINE! But I will make Yukimura rue the day she met me." Here is where Kagome started her evil laugh which made Hiei look at her with pride and the other back away, slightly disturbed.

"Now my minions! We shall plan our wicked deeds!" Kagome cackled while grabbing Kuwabara and Yusuke by the front of their shirts. "Come Akio! We must prepare."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Akio all stared at Kagome before turning to Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Your not allowed to be alone with my sister anymore."

"Hn."

"That better be yes."

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Hn."

"Come minions!"

"...Hn."

"Shrimp?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to _kill _you."

"BAD MINION!"

"Heh."

"Hiei that was not funny."

"You're right fox. That was hilarious."

"MINIONS! PLANNING! _NOW_!"

"My family's weird."

"Daddy? I'm scared."

"Me too, Akio. Me too."

"Hn."

**AN: Done! I've gotten a few chapter already done that just need to be looked over and I'm still sorting out my thoughts for a prequel (I guess that's how you would spell it but then what do I know?) but there will be one! I'm not exactly sure what they call the pretty little com. so let's leave it simple. **


	2. Stating the Problem

**Day 1: Stating the Problem**

**

* * *

**

"We are called here today to determine who the hanyous, Kanaye and Ryu Urameshi," here King Enma paused to allow the now familiar death threats fill the air. " will live with. His mother of the ningen world or his father of Makai and Ningenkai neither yet both."

"We are gathered here together today to determine how we shall go about this. For there are many ways to go about this. So, today we shall have Ms. Yukimura state her reasons for wanting her children to never know their father. Then, Mr. Urameshi will state his reasons for moving the custody battle to Makai courts." Ayame, the former temporary Grim Reaper stated as she recorded all that was being said.

"Let us begin." Koenma said, in his teenager form.

Yukina smiled shyly from were she sat on the witness chair. It was big and sort of boxed, it gave one the impression that something was caging you. The chair was a special artifact for no other reason than it forced you to tell the truth and helped you remember. Let the Kami give you mercy for lying for the chair wouldn't. The chair would take what spirit energy you had then times it by everyone else's in the room, eventually the pressure caused by the energy would cause you heart to stop beating, or exploded.

"Koomire Yukina, when you were examining your friend while in her pregnant stage did you not find the conceiving date of Ryu?"Renimichi Rin asked smiling at the ice princess.

"The child was conceived on the night of the full moon. When Yusuke's youkai blood was at its most potent, therefore passing on youkai abilities." Yukina answered a small smile directed towards Ryu and his little brother Kanaye.

"No more questions at this point and moment, Sirs." Renimichi said bowing slightly towards the royalty, pretending not to notice the soft growl of approval from the shadows. The forbidden child always got a little fiery if you mentioned he was doing a good deed.

"What of Kanaye? He was not conceived on the night of the full moon. So, does that mean he's human?" Zoutoshi asked her eyebrows raised.

"He was born on the night of a full moon though. Because of the rarity of how Yusuke's family's blood and abilities work, I believe it was a factor - the first full moon was a factor in turning Yusuke's youkai genes on "on" all the time." Yukina answered like a professional.

"No more questions." Zoutoshi said stiffly as she walked towards table.

"Bang!"

"Five minute recess." Koenma called out.

Keiko stared nervously as Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all gathered around Yusuke. If only she could figure out what they were saying! Instead Keiko continued to watch them closely before both Kurama and Kuwabara nodded and left. Hiei and Yusuke spoke for a little longer but there were quickly interrupted by Yukina, then all conversation ceased before Yukina picked it up again.

**

* * *

**

"Aah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Botan screamed as she hit Kuwabara in the face with her oar and just narrowly missing the famous fox thief.

"Botan. Calm yourself. Yusuke requires a favor. Keiko is hitting all the low points, touchy subjects if you will. He needs you to find as much information about his family and her's." Kurama said calmly but a note of urgency could be detected in his voice.

Botan bit her lip.

"I'll do it." Botan said nodding slowly. "When do you need the information by?"

Kurama grimaced, "The terms that allowed Yusuke to change the battle to a youkai court from a ningen court is that he doesn't bring her family into this nor her friends. We just need information by the fourth day why Keiko isn't fit to be a mother to hanyous."

"I understand. I'll get right on it. Tell Yusuke good luck for me." Botan said before she vanished completely.

Kurama nodded to the thin air. Sighing softly, Kurama bent down to pick up Kuwabara. A five minute recess and they had been gone for awhile. It's was hard to figure out the time differences.

* * *

"Please be seated!" Koenma called out around his pacifier. 

Two yellow hulking demons closed were closing the doors just as the last of the stragglers (the most noticeable being Kuwabara who was leaning heavily on Kurama) entered the room.

"Let us finish!" Koenma called out.

"The reason we were all called out today was because Yukimura Keiko doesn't believe Urameshi Yusuke can take care of a child much less two! He's a very careless teenager who's just barely scrapped through school. Would you really leave young and defenseless children in his hands?" Zoutoshi demanded.

Her closing statement was going smoother than she had believed it would have. Demons of all sorts were nodding, agreeing with her while others had tears in their eyes. She stared at everyone in the court room by looking at them directly before smirking at her opponent. Bouncing in triumph she returned to her seat. Anything Renimichi could throw her way was going to be brushed aside for the children's safety.

Rin smiled innocently at Zoutoshi. If only Zoutoshi could realize how much she had helped, not hindered.

"As my associate has implied, the safety of this children are in our minds above all else." Here Rin gathered many odd looks. Wasn't she supposed to help Urameshi? "But can Yukimura Keiko really do just that? Her sons are going to be **HUNTED **until they are either captured or **KILLED**. At least with their father they have a chance of **SURVIVAL**!" Rin said, her eyes ablaze, her voice rising with each word. "You all have seen what happens when a hanyou does not know his full power! He becomes one of the most dangerous forces!"

Rin looked hard at everyone, hoping they got her message. With Yusuke the Urameshi boys had a _chance_. Nodding her approval of what she saw, she took her leave and went to go sit down. Bowing, once again before she reached her chair, to the King Enma and the council of demons behind him, she finally sat down.

* * *

"Yusuke Urameshi, your reasons for moving the custody battle to the Makai courts." A representative of Yomi asked Yusuke nasally. 

"If we had gone to the Ningen courts I wouldn't have a chance in hell in ever seeing them again. They would think I'm some absent father who is insane for even saying his sons are half youkai. Besides I know youkai chose who's best, not who's got the most sympathy votes." Yusuke replied.

"I believe that covers it." The Murka representative said nodding.

"Court declares recess we will resume tomorrow at noon." Koenma called out.

When Yusuke should have been worried about how the case was coming out, he was really worried about how the Chair had been really uncomfortable.

* * *

When Yusuke finally went home that day he felt to exhausted to even try to feed himself. Dropping less than gracefully on the couch Yusuke decided to order takeout. Chinese, he decided would be good enough. Yusuke in his search for the phone put his hand under the couch and brought out his cordless phone. 

His phone was just...ew. There was green mold clinging to it and when Yusuke turned it on it quickly started this annoying beep. "Beep." Annoying beyond annoying. But Yusuke being...well Yusuke ignored it and jammed in the phone number he had grown to memorize.

"Heyo? Ming's Palace. Hold on one minute." Came the filtered voice of some old guy would like to remain anonymous.

"Sure." Wasn't like Yusuke was planning to go anywhere.

"Beeeppp."

"Heyo? May I tahke yo'ur ordar?" Came the accented voice.

"General chicken. Fried rice and chow mein. Nothing else. Phone number's 1-800- If- You- Really-Call-This-You'll-Get-No-One. Tell your guy to just walk in, wallet's on table." Yusuke grunted then throw the phone at the wall as it tried to eat him.

He was going to take a nap and no being in Hell or Heaven was going to stop him.

* * *

"Boys, it's time for bed." Kagome called from the spare guest room within the Kaze no Kizu household. 

"Comin' oba-chan." Ryu squeaked as him and his brother rushed up the stairs giggling.

Kagome winced. They were picking up on Yusuke's speech pattern. As soon as the custody battle ended they were moving in with her. Who knows what else they might pick up of Yusuke's or worse...Inuyasha.

Tucking the two boys in, Kagome kissed them both on the forehead before turning off the lights. 'Oh Kami, spare those two! The world's not ready for another Inuyasha or Yusuke!'

**AN: I have two chapters! And the prolouge for the prequel! I'm good. Pairings are cannon for the most part.**


	3. Interviews with the Family

**DAY: 2: Interview with Family**

Kaze no Kizu Kagome: Half Sister:

"So, Mrs. Higurashi you are related to Mr. Yusuke Urameshi?"Zoutoshi Momoko, Keiko's lawyer asked Kagome, not looking up from her notes.

Zoutoshi Momoko was a petite Japanese woman with thick brown hair and brown eyes. She wore pale ivory glasses that hung on the tip of her nose. She wore a business skirt and jacket with a pale lavender blouse. Her hair was done up in a tight bun piled on the top of her head. She looked to be no more than twenty-three however she was probably seventy, barely out of her childhood in demon years.

"Yes, I'm his half sister...on our father's side." Kagome said nodding.

There were many gasps in the room. Yusuke's story was often told, how - why he was strong. But to discover the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama had the same father, that she had been born because of the sameevil, well...it was an amazing. Purity it seemed came in all sorts and blood really didn't matter.

"On his father's side?" Miss. Zoutoshi asked in surprise, her reading glasses falling off her nose.

"Yes. My mother and Atsuko were best friends when they were younger. They were attacked the same night, the night before my mother was to marry my brother's father." Kagome informed softly, her gentle voice gliding through the room.

Momoko stared at the nineteen year old woman who's stomach bulged with child. Instead of the traditional miko clothing she wore a white hakama (pants) and a fire rat haori. Instead of sandals she wore boots, soft leather boots that made clicking sounds (that hinted the bottoms were made of metal) whenever Kagome tapped her foot. She seemed to be humming and tapping to a beat only she could hear.

"I...um. You also work for Prince Koenma, correct?" Miss. Zoutoshi asked a little less confident than before.

"Yes. I inform him of demonic activity. I also protect the more dangerous and powerful artifacts of our realms." Kagome answered, calming the other girl with her easy smile.

"What else do you do? I mean you're pregnant, a adopted teenage son, and five nieces. How do you support them all? And if you were to have to take care of Mr. Urameshi's sons while he's on one of his missions...well the cost would be very high. Higher than your current paycheck allows." Zoutoshi questioned with a carefully blank face. Momoko had a feeling she didn't want to make this woman upset.

"My husband works, and I watch my brother in-law's children with his wife. That and I work and help run his business." Kagome said wryly.

"No more questions." Zoutoshi said nodding respectfully towards Kagome.

"We have none ourselves, Sirs." Renimichi Rin, Yusuke's lawyer, answered.

"You are free to go Mrs. Kaze no Kizu. Please tell Inuyasha I said hello." Enma said nodding and smiling at Kagome.

"Of course. Have a nice day." Kagome said bowing before leaving.

**Urameshi Atsuko: Mother**

"Ms. Urameshi what do you do for a living?" Zoutoshi asked raising her eyebrows. She had been told by Keiko that Atsuko was a drunk and didn't work. A low blow but it was needed.

"My work isn't exactly legal." Atsuko answered for once sober.

Atsuko was in a plain t-shirt with loose sweat pants. It seemed no matter what state she was in, she was all about comfort. Her hair didn't look brushed or clean and her face was a sickly white, but she was there and to Yusuke that was all that mattered.

"What do you do?" Zoutoshi repeated. If his mother actually did something, then there would be trouble and they would have to attack the next family member - and there were none.

"I inform the police of...suspicious acts. Sometimes, they even use me to detect the dirty officers. They don't mind me because that was what I did before I was...before I became pregnant with Yusuke. They in return help keep me and my son stay on our feet. My job is the reason Yusuke hasn't been sent to prison." Atsuko answered.

"How is that not exactly legal?" Zoutoshi asked trying to expose Atsuko as a criminal.

"I'm not on the pay rolls. They pay me by blackmailing higher officials." Atsuko replied.

There were many catcalls and whistles from the demons. One even shouted, "Now that's my kind of woman!" Atsuko just rolled her eyes, males - didn't matter what species they were.

"What do you think of your son's job?" Zoutoshi asked. All the lawyer needed was proof that Atsuko was a bad mother making Yusuke a problem child, who most likely was not capable of taking care of a child.

"I don't know what to think. He just told me less than two hours ago. A 'mom heads up, we're going to demon court' isn't exactly a in-depth detail of what he does. Although we will," here Atsuko looked at her son hard. "talk about it."

Yusuke scowled slightly at his mother. 'She's never cared before', he thought sourly. 'Why does she need to start now?' Rin patted his arm in a would be comforting way if she hadn't been shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Well, while you were wasting away in your drunken stupor your son was risking his _life_! He died _twice_! Where were you?" Zoutoshi exclaimed passionately.

"At home. Out of the way. My son has always come home. He's strong and can take care of himself. He doesn't need to worry about me. That's part of parenting." Atsuko answered after a moment's pause.

Zoutoshi was at a loss of what to do. Many of the demons were nodding if not verbally agreeing with her.

"No more questions." Zoutoshi said quietly.

Rin smirked at the other lawyer as she breezed pass her.

"Ms. Urameshi," Rin began. "would you offer to help take care of the children should Yusuke he be away?"

"Of course. I love my grandchildren." Atsuko answered with a mildly insulted look on her face.

Rin nodded before continuing, "What about your living conditions? Ms. Yukimura is a little concerned about those."

"I moved in with my friend Higurashi Ayami and her father." Atsuko answered with a searching look.

"Thank you. No more questions, Sirs." Rin said bowing once more to the youkai judging and King Enma.

"Session is dismissed. We will meet back here tomorrow a little after the midday meal." King Enma boomed.

Those words spoken, everyone got up groaning and stretching. The custody battle was proving to be long and tiresome, even a little exciting.

**Day Two at a Close**


	4. Last Day

**Day 3**

**1:02** **p.m**

"What matters are you to present today, Ms. Zoutoshi?" Enma asked rasing a slight eyebrow.

"We can't present anything because they," Zoutoshi pointed a shaking finger at Rin and Yusuke. "dismissed our case!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Enma demanded.

Rin stood up, time to work her magic. "Sirs, you already have all of Yusuke's friends and coworkers on file. We thought having his friends evaluated would take to much time. Mr. Urameshi is determined to have his children with one of them _soon_."

"Very well. Zoutoshi make your points." Enma said tiredly.

"THEY'RE ALL CRIMINALS! THEY ALL HAVE SPENT AT LEAST YEAR ON THE MAKAI'S MOST WANTED LIST! WHAT IS THERE TO SAY? THEY'RE ALL DANGEROUS!" Keiko screamed, shaking in furry.

"MS. YUKIMURA PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Enma bellowed.

"NO! I HAVE AN EDUCATION! I'M STABLE! YUSUKE CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!" Keiko shrieked.

"THAT'S IT! CUSTODY AWARDED TO YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Enma shouted.

Cheers erupted from Yusuke's half of the court room. And at Koenma's nod Yusuke joined the fray.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! STABILITY, SAFETY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM! I AM EVERYTHING A CHILD NEEDS!"

"You, cannot defend your pups, thus you have no stability. You, cannot offer to teach your pups their history, their power, thus you can't take care of them." Sesshomaru answered Keiko icily as Jaken and George grabbed her, pulling her away.

Yusuke could barely believe it. He had won. Okay, he had won by default. (He doubted any sane demon wanted a seemingly crazy woman care for his children.)

"Y'know what Kurama?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "You have to give me that plant potion you made to make her like that. I want to see how Inuyasha _really _feels. And Hiei? You _have _to show me that mind trick."

Laughter was immediate. So they had won illegally with the help of Kurama and Hiei. What did you expect? They had after all spent more than three years on Makai's most wanted list.

End Battle

Yusuke nearly bounced (he did have a rep. after all) all the way back to his sister's house...shrine, portal, whatever. The point was he was going there with a manic grin on his face. Taking the shrine's step four at a time he was up in record time.

"Hey, Kags where do you put your spare key?" He shouted to her from the top while he watched Hiei help Kagome up the steps. Hiei and Kagome had a very complicated relationship and last time the two tried to explain it to Yusuke he just got even more confused ( even Inuyasha and Kuwabara got it...although Inuyasha had an unfair advantage) so they just didn't bother anymore.

"Under the -huff- third brick -huff- pull out -huff- brick." Kagome huffed as slowly made her way up the shrine steps all the while glaring at them.

Yusuke stared at his sister. Who did she think he was? Kurama?

"Whatever. Yo! INUYASHA! Open the damned door!" Yusuke bellowed and sure enough Inuyasha came bounding to the front door.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped at his brother in law.

"The. Door." Yusuke growled as Inuyasha stood just behind it but not opening it.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha! You make me say it and this will be your ONLY child." Kagome howled as she finally reached the top.

It isn't hard to imagine how fast Inuyasha opened the door after that.

"Otousan!" Ryu screamed as he ran towards his father.

Ryu was turning five, loved causing havoc, was beyond hyperactive and loved having his father's attention. With an "oof" Yusuke caught the black and white missile that was his son before Ryu could pummel into his stomach. Kanaye on the other hand...he was inheriting his Aunt Kagome's no that doesn't sound right. Well, he was inheriting someone's quiet, kind and shy nature so he hung back; hiding behind his Uncle Inuyasha.

Kneeling down, Yusuke beckoned for his youngest son. " Come on Kanaye, I haven't seen you in nearly three days and all you can do is hide?" Yusuke asked grinning widely. Without a moments more of hesitation Kanaye ran towards his otousan.

"FINALLY! Now we can back to my place!" Kuwabara whooped as Yusuke tried hugging his sons to death.

Kuwabara's loud holler brought sounds of agreements from all but two. Those two were yes, they were Hiei and Kagome. Talking animatedly, everyone but those two started down the shrine steps.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said her soft voice finding Inuyasha's ears with no trouble. Especially considering Kuwabara, who was standing next to him screaming about something or another.

"Hm?" He asked her in his silent way that at any other time Kagome would have said reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Instead she gritted her teeth, and said the last thing anyone really wanted to hear her say, "It's time."

However the meaning was lost on some.

"Time? Kags what the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked his mind not really focusing on the fact his sister was pregnant and not just fat for the hell of it.

"You baka! Don't you remember when Keiko said those words to you!" Kuwabara shouted waving his arms around.

"Well the last time she said anything sorta like that was when she was goin' have Kanaye!" Yusuke paused a moment as he tried processing what he just said while Inuyasha started to have a panic attack. "Oh. Why didn't you just say your water broke?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Hiei glowered at Yusuke and Inuyasha for Kagome's behalf.

Kurama carefully coughed therefore gaining everyone's attention. "I called ahead. Perhaps we should get a move on?" he said as peacefully as he could.

"Sounds _pant _good to me. Can someone _pant _grab Inuyasha _pant _and call Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her face paling.

Some odd hours and threats later a wonderful baby girl was born. However, the hospital wasn't aware of this because Yusuke had called in a few favors and doctors and nurses alike didn't remember ever helping Kagome Higurashi - Kaze no Kizu through 13 and a half hours of labor. Or the odd birth defects Inuyue Kaze no Kizu had on her head (black little fuzzy ears, a silver baby fuzz and sharp claws).

At her brother in law's house, Kagome rested while one of Rin's descendant trained in human and demonic healing was taking care of her.

Let's see what the men of our story are doing, neh?

"Hiei! Let us see Inuyue!" Kuwabara begged pleadingly while the Forbidden Child only tightened his grip and gave Kuwabara one of _those _looks.

Inuyasha was too deep of an argument with Sesshomaru about Inuyue's future that went something like this to notice:

"Inuyasha at least let me start saving money for your daughter's future wedding, college and siblings." Sesshomaru sort of asked told his brother because really he wasn't going to trust Inuyasha with Inuyue's future. It was a miracle the baka didn't kill himself ever morning.

"NO! FIRST OFF THERE WILL NOT BE A WEDDING! EVER! SECOND SHE'S GOING TO FINISH SCHOOL AT THE TOP OF HER CLASS AND LAST OF ALL NO MORE PREGNANT KAGOME! EVER, EVER AGAIN!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as possible making most full demons flinch in within a mile radius excluding those of course that were barely twenty feet away from him. They were used to the yelling.

But back to the others...

"Hey, Inuyue!" Yusuke said speaking softly for he did not coo. He bent down so his sons had a chance to look at their cousin.

Kanaye, Ryu and Akio peeked over the yellow blanket (for pink was decided to be way to much of a girly color by all males present). Kanaye looked at his dad and uncles who were still arguing about something and smiled in delight. This was his family and it seemed to only get bigger.

Sometime after Kagome wakes up...

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

"WENCH!"

"DON'T BE CALLING MY SISTER THAT MUTT FACE!" Yusuke shouted.

"JUST GIVE ME INUYUE!" She screamed.

Yeah, it wasn't a pretty site. But Hiei was made Inuyue's godfather and Rin her godmother. Unfortunately, Miruko and Sango were human and not from the future (or visit/live) so technical they were dead when really everyone forbade Kagome from seeing her other family. Shippo was someone's father I won't say who's coughYokocough and well eventually die in the war that decides wether or not they should ban demons from the human realm. The Kuwabaras lived happily and would eventually be having a set of twin girls. Keiko remarried and had her normal baby but found life wasn't nearly as perfect as she was led to believe when her husband was arrested for murder. Botan and Koenma worked out their issues and eventually had a bonding ceremony.

It was like a fairytale's happy ever after.

A/N: Chapter Break wasn't working so yeah. I know there's a lot of ways to spell Yoko but I chose that one because it's the easier to remember. Reason this is finally out is because I promised it would be. Keep an eye out I'll have a epilogue and then a series of random one shots that have to do with these universe called Prologue to Blood.


	5. Dinner with the Family

Inuyue was really, really nervous. She was bringing home her boyfriend for the first time. Her mother, she knew would be understanding along with her grandmother and all her aunts but her father? Her uncles? Her cousins? Maybe she should tell Kiyoko that everyone in her family mysteriously got sick and he could meet them in ten years after the first born.

"Aw, come on Inuyue, your family can't be that bad." Kiyoko told her wrapping an arm around her waist and his hand a midge lower than it should be. She quickly slapped his hands away. Normally she would have laughed, this situation was not normally.

"You don't get it. My dad and uncles will kill you if you give them any excuse to do so." Inuyue whimpered trudging up the shrine's steps.

Kiyoko rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. You would think after ten months of dating she would trust him to look after himself. He was president of the student body, had top grades in everything, studied the martial arts and even managed to look dashing by putting his hair in short ponytail. He thought he was pretty prepared.

Reaching her house door, she slowly opened it...only to be pulled in by her Aunt Yukina.

"Come in, come in." She beckoned with a gently. "Dinner will be done in about an hour I'm afraid."

"That's fine, auntie." Inuyue told her aunt trying not to wince. A whole hour with her dad and Kiyoko? "Aunt Yukina this is my boyfriend Kiyoko Houkai. Kiyoko this is my aunt Yukina Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kuwabara." Kiyoko said politely as he bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kiyoko-san." Yukina smiled softly. "Inuyue has told us all about you."

With an odd pushiness, Yukina pulled them in house and closed the door.

In another part of the house...

"Ka-"

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

Sighing with a scowl on his face, Inuyasha gently grasped his wife.

"Inuyasha, promise me." Kagome cried.

His face twisted into a mean scowl.

"Fine, I promise. I won't send the kid home crying."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking." Kagome whispered smiling brightly.

Smiling at Inuyasha, Kagome left the room in a much brighter mood than she had arrived.

"I won't do anything but Yusuke and Sesshomaru won't let me off that easy." Inuyasha smirked quietly to himself.

* * *

Akio smirked lightly as the twins babbled to Inuyue's boyfriend. He had to admit he was kind of surprised she decided to bring this one home; not many of her boyfriends ever made it to dinner with the _whole _family before.

"Hey Akio." Ryu greeted with a grin as his brother, Kanaye, nodded at him.

"Hey." Akio greeted back with an actually smile.

"Did we miss anything?" Sumi asked as her twin, Suki, sat down next to the Urameshi boys.

"Nope, came just in time." Akio snickered. "Inuyasha is about to start the interrogation."

Five of the before mention leaned forward to look inside the house. Now, you may be wondering where are they? They are on the roof. The roof that just so happened to have a window so you could look down and sit into the dining room.

"So, how long does Inu-chan have to suffer through before dinner is ready?" asked Suki wickedly.

"A hour."

Four of the evil demon children grinned at each other while Kanaye rolled his eyes. Things were going to get bloody.

* * *

He really couldn't help but scoff at the human boy. This...Kiyoko was so weak looking a strong wind looked ready to blow him over. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose before he remembered what he promised his wife and mate. No mentally or physically destroying the boy.

"So...Mr. Kaze no Kizu what do you do for a living?" Kiyoko asked slowly.

The older man's scowl seemed to deepen as he drill holes through out Kiyoko's person.

"Damage. You gotta job, kid?" Inuyasha asked for the sake of asking.

"Er, yes, sir. I work at a local temple over by my house." Kiyoko nearly squeaked.

"Temple? You religious?" Inuyasha growled. It would be no good for the kid to be a "demon slayer" in training. Not that Inuyasha was that worried; he was more worried about his daughter's secret being found out. Some old artifacts still had some juice.

"More like a family tradition."

"Hm."

From there the conversation ended as Inuyue and Kagome walked into the room.

"So, Kiyoko-kun what is your mother like?" Kagome asked setting down some odon.

"Er...my mom is really sporty. She likes to hit the gym a lot." Kiyoko started nervously. "My...my dad is um was a monk."

Inuyasha frowned. A monk? A monk who gave up his vows? Well, this sounded interesting. "What's your father's name, kid?"

"Houkai Mareo. Um, mom's name is Houkai Tamae." Kiyoko trembled as Inuyasha's face started to turn red.

"GET OUT NOW!" Inuyasha roared as he grabbed Kiyoko by the collar.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed his husband's arm.

"OTOU-SAN!" Inuyue shouted.

"INUYUE! You're not allowed to date this scum bag!" Inuyasha spat.

"Why the hell not, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, hands on her hips.

"He's the son of that damned monk! If he's anything like his father's reincarnation then I don't wan' him anywhere near her!" Inuyasha snarled.

Inuyue's eyes widen as her mother and her father yelled at each other with Kiyoko trapped in Inuyasha's grip. As sneakily as she could, Inuyue nabbed at her boyfriend's hand and gentely pulled away from her father who was to preoccupied with her mother to notice.

Pulling him outside, she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"A monk?" she asked.

"Reincarnation?" he replied in kind.

Laughing, Inuyue looked at her, oh, so cute boyfriend with his purple hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"I guess this explains a lot." she joked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Kiyoko said slightly amused as he looked at the white haired beauty who's eyes shine like the azure sea.

Like that the tale of the jewel shard hunting group ends.

* * *

It's over! Thank all that's bright and holy! lol, sure it's done after a year. 


End file.
